Luoyang
Luoyang (洛陽の戦い, rōmaji: Rakuyō no Tatakai) was the capital of China during the rise and fall of the Han Dynasty. When Dong Zhuo came into power, he razed the city in an effort to escape from the coalition and moved the Emperor to Chang'an. Although Luoyang was left in a destitute state after the tyrant's retreat, it rose to prominence once more when Cao Pi of Wei made it his capital.in 249 where Sima Yi Asasinated Cao Shuang in 260 Where Sima Zhao Murder the Emperor of Wei Cao Mao Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4, Luo Yang becomes the setting of Sun Jian's attempt in finding the Imperial Seal. Players are up against Dong Zhuo's army as they attempt to locate the seal hidden in one of the many ceramic jars placed around the vicinity. Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, and Diao Chan may potentially prove to be a hindrance if left unattended. The battle ends in victory for the player's side if they manage to discover the seal first. Luo Yang returns in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends as a Legend Mode stage for Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao. The main objective of this battle is to defeat the Ten Eunuchs while protecting the Emperor's carriage. A band of rogues as well as Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian will also arrive to complicate matters. Depending on which character players use, He Jin's death may or may not be averted. The seventh title features the capital as one of the earlier stages of Wei's Story Mode. Players take control of Cao Cao who must escape the area alone with Chen Gong's assistance. Lu Bu and the other enemy officers will arrive to block the escape route. Aside from opening the palace doors, other actions may also be taken to help secure victory. Releasing Dong Zhuo's pet tigers will confuse the enemy troops whereas freeing the captured handmaidens will cause them to reward players with a variety of helpful items. For Jin's story mode it's also the area where Sima Yi begins his coup d'état to overthrow Cao Shuang, and where Cao Mao attempts to kill Sima Zhao. In both battles the player starts at the southwestern corner and has to fight there way into the castle. As the first chapter of Wei's story in Dynasty Warriors 8, Cao Cao and his companions must escape the castle together. Defeating Lu Bu before escaping may be hard but will affect the future. The Coup de E'tat takes place here with Sima Yi leading. If during the fighting the player can slay Cao Xun, Cao Xi and He Yan saving Cao Shuang last, they can go and chase down Xiahou Ba. The expansion has the Ten Eunuchs' rebellion as the first stage of Lu Bu's story. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, Luoyang serves as one of the few stages in which players must face the Hydra. The vanguard of the Demon army outside the palace must be eliminated before the Yashio'ori is ready. Keiji and Masamune will also appear to reinforce the opposing side. After destroying one of the Hydra's heads, players must then confront Orochi and defeat him to seize victory. During Chapter 4, a side battle in Luoyang becomes available right after initiating a conversation between Deng Ai, Mitsuhide, and Nagamasa. This time, the stage takes place within the palace halls where Deng Ai, Ryu and Nene must open the doors from the inside. Defeating Wang Jing enables the team to use the opposing army's ballistas against them. After opening the remaining doors by convincing Hu Lie to join them, the coalition finally faces Zhong Hui. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Luo_Yang_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Luo_Yang_(DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5 stage image Luoyang_(DW7).png|Dynasty Warriors 7 stage image Luoyang 2 (DW8).png|Dynasty Warriors 8 stage image Luoyang_(WO3).png|Warriors Orochi 3 stage image Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles